


Never to late

by Undead_focus



Series: Never to late [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blow Jobs, Eddsworld - Freeform, Hand Jobs, I have no regrets, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, fight me, not as angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead_focus/pseuds/Undead_focus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just remember Tom, its never to late</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never to late

**Author's Note:**

> I lead him inside to my apartment. Taking off my coat and scarf, I sit on the couch and watch Tord carefully. I watch as he takes off his coat painfully slow. He smirks as he throws it over a chair, and walks over to me.

Sitting on the steps on the apartment building, I stare out into and across the street. Snow is falling around me, coating the ground and street. Street lamps illuminate their small circles, and leave the rest to be imagined. 

Tord would of enjoyed this weather most likely. He would have been able to build snowmen and destroy them, throw snowballs and passing strangers.

Maybe that one guy that talked to me in the bar, a few months ago, would be happy. I stopped drinking so much, I mean, I still drink, but its back to my normal amount.

From the corner of my eye I can see two or three people walking this way. I move up a couple steps, pushing snow out of the way, to keep from disturbing them.

I close my eyes and wait for them to pass by. Their steps keep getting closer, until they stop right in front of me.

A familar voice calls out my name.

"Tom."

It can't be him.

"Tom."

I open my eyes, and there he stands. Looking him over, winter clothing adorns his slightly short body, his left arm is now seemingly robotic. Did... they amputate it?

His left side of his face is still badly scared, a black eye patch over his left eye, but his right one shines bright enough for two. He holds out his right hand, and I take it, standing up. Without thinking, I pull him into a hug, pulling him tight into my chest, slightly crying into his hair.

I feel his arms slip around me, as he hugs back. He says, "God your tears are going to freeze in my hair, quit it."  I watch as the two men that were with him take their leave.

Tord says, "Well? Can we go inside. It's freezing out here."

I lead him inside to my apartment. Taking off my coat and scarf, I sit on the couch and watch Tord carefully. I watch as he takes off his coat painfully slow. He smirks as he throws it over a chair, and walks over to me.

Instead of sitting on the couch, he sits on my lap and whispers in my ear, "Can I have another kiss? Something longer than the last one? I promise I wont let go this time..."

He brushes his lips against mine. I reach one arm around his back, pulling him forward, and the other hand behind his head, to deepen the kiss. His tongue presses against my lips and I allow him access. He grins down onto me and I groan into the kiss.

Breaking the kiss, he gets off me, to start stripping. I decided to do the same. 

Were left in the middle of my apartment, in only boxers. I grab his wrist and drag him to my room. Pushing him down onto my bed, I start kiss down his neck, sucking spots, biting others.

His legs find there way to being wrapped around my waist. Moans come from his mouth as I rub my hands up and down his sides. I let one hand roam down lower, and into his boxers. I start pumping him slowly, then pick up the paces. With in minutes hes cumming and apologizing.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry.... I just, It been so long..." I sit up and shrug it off. 

I say, "It happens to the best of us."

He pouts, but his face soon lights up with an idea. He pushes me back onto the bed and starts kissing my skin, from my neck and moving slowly down.

Pulling my boxers down, he takes me in a hand and starts licking me up and down. I put my hand in his hair, trying to get him to do more. He finally starts sucks, bobbing up and down. My moans are erratic and loud, seeing as I'm doing nothing to stop them.

"T-tord, i'm cumming." He keeps going, but looks up at me. As a cum, he just swallow it, smiling up at me.

I drag him up to me, pulling the covers up over us. I say, "I'm never letting you go again."

He cuddles closer to me and says, "Don't worry, I won't be leaving again."

"I love you Tord."

"I love you too, Tom"

**Author's Note:**

> take me to church and drown me in holly water----I'm blaming a certttttian person, who i know as zac(dont actually know em), he has like three diffrent blogs,, am I aloud to do that? BLAAAAAME. Jk Ill take this unholy thing to hell with me.


End file.
